Los Pendejos De Akatsuki
by Daiyo2
Summary: Los akatsuki, una organización criminal clase S...¿quien diría que sus miembros son unos pendejos?
1. Sasori

_Pueden imaginarse en versión Chibi´s a los personajes._

 _ **El primer pendejo: Sasori**_

Había una vez en la aldea de la arena, un pequeño niño de cabello rojo que no tenía amigos aparte de sus marionetas. Pero Sasori se sentía vacío, las marionetas llenaban los amigos, pero Sasori no quería amigos, él quería una _**novia**_ …

Un dio como todos Sasori se encerró en su taller y con la mayor concentración que pudo haber tenido en su vida la hizo, a ella, la muj…marioneta perfecta…su primera novia.

-¡Necesita nombre!- Se gritó Sasori mientras la elevaba –Te llamaras…¡Amorcito!-

Y en ese momento cualquiera podría jurar el ver un par de ángeles que bajan del cielo mientras tocaban sus instrumentos en una dulce melodía. Sasori tomo a su novia de 30 centímetros y comenzó a bailar con ella al pie de la melodía que tocaban los hermosos ángeles mientras dios sentado en su trono brindaba por la pareja.

Pero todo lo bueno desaparece en un instante…

La puerta se abrió repentinamente revelando a chiyo, la abuela de Sasori.

-…-

-Tú no has visto nada- Dijo Sasori meciendo su mano cual Jedi.

Y chiyo cerró la puerta.

…

Turun turun turun

…

-Sasori de la arena roja, te invito a unirte a akatsuki- Fueron las claras palabras de konan, el ángel de akatsuki mientras le daba una fija mirada al pelirrojo que la miraba con asombro.

-Waoo…¿tú eres uno de los ángeles que fue mi boda?- Pregunto Sasori mientras amorcito reposaba en el hombro del marionetista.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundida konan.

-Ya sabes, a mi boda con amorcito, dios estuvo presente-

-…-

-¿No te acuerdas?-

-¿Y tú qué coño te fumas?-

-El amorsh…- Suspiro Sasori mientras plantaba un beso en amorcito.

-…-

-¿Quién es la marioneta más linda que existe?- Pregunta Sasori mientras alza a amorcito.

-…-

-Muak Muak-

-…¿Bueno te quieres?...-Pregunta konan.

-¿Amorcito tu que dices?...¿enserio?...vaya, no lo había pensado…¿Qué quieres que?...ok, se lo diré-

- _(¿Que mierda?)-_

-Mi amorcito dice que se unirá a akatchutatacos solo si…-

-¡Akatsuki!-

-…Es lo mismo, bueno solo si no pagamos la renta-

-Ok-

-¡Genial! Qué bueno que no nos negamos a unirnos a akatsuki para que luego tu y yo luchemos en una épica pelea en donde yo me vea obligado a usar al tercer kazekage para perder de todas formas-

-¿Dónde lo consigo?-

-¿conseguir que?- Pregunta Sasori.

-Lo que te fumas-

-¿Fumarme qué?-

-Mierda es natural…-

…

Turun turun turun

…

-Bien chicos les presento a Sasori, Sasori ellos son tobi, pain, Kakuzu y zetsu, actuales akatsukis-

-¡Hola Sasori-Sempai, tobi es un buen chico! ¡¿Eso es una marioneta?! ¡¿Puedo jugar?!-

-¡Aléjate pedazo de excremento podrido!-

-¿Khe verga?-

….

Turun turun turun

…...

Sasori, el marionetista criminal Clase S ya llevaba un buen tiempo en akatsuki, era respetado, temido, reconocido como el akatsuki más sangriento de la historia capaz de vencer al mismísimo pain de un solo golpe y…

-¡Sasori-Sempai, ¿otra vez contando historias a su linda novia?!-

-¡NO LE COQUETEES ESCREMENTO CON PATAS!-

-Tobi no…-

-¡Cállate!-

-Pero tobi…-

-¡QUE TE CALLES MIERDA!-

-¡Uaaaagggg Sasori-Sempai me gritoooo!- Tobi comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que atrajo a unos cuantos miembros de los akatsukis, quienes al ver la situación ya se habían dado cuenta de que lo había causado el llanto de tobi.

-¡Sasori pendejo, ¿no ves que trato de hacer un ritual a jashin-sama en paz?!-

-¡¿Y qué me gritas a mi tobi es el llorón?!- reclamo Sasori.

-¡Porque tú le hiciste llorar hijo de perra!-

-Chicos calmados o si no…- Intento tranquilizar las cosas Kisame pero ya era muy tarde.

Pain entro a la sala con una venita en la cien.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-

-¡¿Tobi le coqueteo a mi mujer!-

-¡Sempai me grito wuaahhhh!-

-¡El puto de Sasori piensa que su novia es real!-

-¡Es real!-

-¡No lo es!-

-¡Que si!-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Wuaaaaaaaaaah!-

-¡CALLENSEEEE!-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Amorcito es real…-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Wuaaaaaaaaaaaah!-

-¡AHHHHH SHINRA TENSEI!-

….

Turun turun turun

….

-Ahh amorcito…este es un día perfecto en la playa en donde tú y yo podemos confesar nuestro eterno amor como la primer vez…¿Qué dices?...si, yo también te amo amorcito…- Sasori le dio un apasionado beso a su marioneta mientras se acostaba en la arena.

Por otra parte deidara y tobi observaban la escena.

-Tobi cree que Sasori-Sempai es raro…-

-¿No enserio?-

-¿No? A bueno pues tobi creí…-

-¡Era sarcasmo!- Grito deidara dándole un zape a tobi.

-¡Oigan no molesten!- Grito Sasori mientras se quitaba la ropa.

-¡¿Y tú que mierda haces?!- Grito deidara al ver como Sasori se desnudaba.

-¡¿Qué crees tú?! ¡Hare mía a amorcito!-

-¡Enfermo! ¡Es falsa!-

-¡Retractare rubia plana travesti!-

-¡¿Cómo dijiste?!-

-Tobi quisiera saber que significa que Sasori-Sempai haga suya a amorcito-

FacePalm.

-¡Tobi eres un idiota!-

Sasori tomo a amorcito y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo mientras iba a un lugar más _"privado"_. De inmediato diviso un baño público y entro después de pagar la tarifa que exigían.

Poso a amorcito encima del lavamanos.

-Muy bien amorcito, no te dolerá…-

En cuanto iba a entrar, la puerta de uno de los baños se abrió y Sasori miro impresionado a la persona que acababa de salir del baño público. Uchiha itachi lo miraba con ojos bien abiertos ya que el _"amiguito de Sasori"_ estaba descubierto.

-Tú no has visto nada- Sasori meció su mano cual Jedi.

Itachi solo se desmayó.

Rápidamente Sasori salió con amorcito en busca de un lugar MÁS privado. Con vista de halcón diviso un bote con las llaves puestas, Sasori de inmediato emprendió carrera hacia el bote y sin que el dueño se diera cuenta lo encendió y arranco.

-¡Oye vuelve aquí!-

Sasori solo le enseño su dedo corazón mientras se alejaba.

-Por fin…a solas…amorcito hoy si serás mía- Sasori estaba que se quitaba su traje de baño hasta que hoyo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Grito Kisame el cual estaba montando un tiburón Unicornio volador.

Del susto Sasori se cayó del bote y por impulse de este mismo amorcito salió volando hacia el mar. Sasori la vio y le grito:

-¡Amorcito, te salvare!-

Mientras amorcito luchaba por mantenerse flotando, un gran tiburón apareció de la nada y se la comió. En menos de tres segundos el tiburón había desaparecido en el infinito mar.

-…-

-¿Sasori?- Pregunto Kisame.

-…-

-Fue una buena chica…- Trato de animar Kisame.

-…-

-Siempre puedes hacer otra, ¿sabes?-

-¡No! E-ella era única…y se ha ido…- Lloriqueo Sasori.

-Bueno…mi pésame…-

-¡Wuaaaaaaaah!-

-…-

-¡Y-yo…la extraño tantooo…!-

Mientras Sasori lloraba Kisame lo miraba. Y en cuanto menos se lo esperaba de día pasó a ser noche, Sasori seguía llorando y Kisame seguía mirándolo. Hasta que repentinamente Sasori dejo de llorar.

-Ya lo supere- Dijo Sasori mientras se subía al bote robado.

-¿De verdad?-

-Asi es. Sé que ella no querría que sufra su pérdida, pero con esto me he dado que en verdad en vez de perder el tiempo con una novia falsa debía de haberme conseguido una de verdad-

-¡Admitiste que era falsa!- Exclamo Kisame anonado.

-Lo sé, siempre lo supe, pero no quería aceptarlo- Se dijo Sasori mientras apretaba su puño y miraba al cielo, allí diviso a dios el cual le sonreí con aceptación y con amorcito a su lado ambos desaparecían entre las estrellas -¡Lo superare, por ti, conseguiré una novia real!- Grito Sasori al cielo.

Por su parte Kisame solo lo miraba rareza.

-¡Bueno adiós Kisame, tengo una novia que conseguir!-

Sasori encendió el motor y se fue devuelta a la playa, mientras Kisame solo lo miraba.

-Hm, bueno…no lo lograra-

….

Turun turun turun

…..

-¡Konan!- Grito Sasori mientras corría hacia konan cual empacaba sus cosas junto a los demás akatsukis para regresar a la guarida.

-¿Qué?-

-Se mi novia-

-No-

-Mierda-

….

 **Bueno hasta aquí el primero. La idea es que hayan capítulos dedicados a cada akatsuki, solo eso :v**

 **Byeee…**


	2. Kisame

_**El segundo pendejo: Kisame.**_

 _Había una vez un océano muy pacifico, una familia de tiburones muy amigable._

 _Despertaban en las mañanas y la familia de tiburones se iban a los océanos poblados para comer docenas de pececitos de todas las especies para el desayuno. Luego jugaban. Luego volvían a comer pececitos para el almuerzo. Jugaban más y para la cena volvían a comer MAAAS lindos pececitos._

 _Entre la familia destacaba un pequeño tiburón, que un día reunió (Secuestro) unos lindos peces payasos para llevárselos a su abuelita la cual vivía en el mar bastante cerca de la costa._

 _Había llegado después de todo un día de viaje, y el pequeño tiburón nado con emoción hacia su amada abuela._

 _-¡Abu, abu, hola!-_

 _-¡Holaaaa! Quien quiera que seas…-_

 _-Soy su nieto :c-_

 _-Ah ok :v-_

 _-¡Le traje comida!-_

 _-Oh pero que lindura-_

 _Y la abuela tiburón devoro a los pececitos sin ninguna compasión._

 _Y asi era siempre._

 _Kisame secues…digo, reunía comida para su abuelita y un día a la semana le llevaba de comer a su abuela._

 _Hasta que un día…_

 _-¡Mocoso sal de ahí!-_

 _-Abuela mire son mocos…- Dijo el pequeño tiburón con estrellitas en los ojos._

 _-¡No son mocos mocoso de mierda, son desechos humanos, correeee weyyy!-_

 _Pero era tarde, Kisame quedo bañado en los desechos humanos y cuando nadie se lo espero un par de piernas y brazos crecieron en las extremidades del tiburón._

 _-¡Abuela, me volví hombre!-_

 _-¡Kyaaa, aléjate de mí quien quiera que seas!-_

 _-¡ABUELA!-_

 _Desde ese día el pequeño tiburón fue rechazado por todos, incluso su familia._

 _El pequeño no sabía qué hacer, hasta que un día hoyo de un pez globo las maravillas de la superficie. Ese día el tiburón decidió salir al mundo humano, en donde forjaría su historia como el mejor entrenador de peces de toda la historia de tiburones…_

 _Y asi nació la historia, nació la historia del legendario entrenador de peces, Kisame el tiburón con patas._

…

-…Y asi termine en akatsuki- Termino de contar su historia Kisame a los akatsukis.

-¡Wow Kisame-Sempai! ¡Usted es increíble!-

-Sniff…Sniff…que triste historia…- Lloraba deidara junto a konan.

-Tienes pelotas tiburón…-

-A mí no me importa- Dijo itachi, solo para recibir un zape por parte de konan -¡Ay!-

-¡Kisame-Sempai, Kisame-Sempai, ¿y se volvió el mejor entrenador de peces verdad?!-

-Nah…lo intente pero fue todo un fracaso. A los de mi aldea no les gusto mi acto final y los traicione. Por eso me uní a akatsuki, para algún día vengarme por lo que ellos me hicieron- Conto Kisame mientras miraba al cielo con poderosas llamas en sus ojos.

-¡No jodas tiburón con patas! ¡¿Por eso traicionaste a tu aldea?! ¡Eso es estúpido!-

-¡Hidan, no te burles de un compañero!-

-¡Pero líder…!-

-¡Cállate mierda!-

Hidan se fue al rincón a llorar.

-Pero tiene razón…-

Y basto para que la pesadilla de los uchihas saliera volando por los aires cortesía de un Shinra tensei de Superman…¡perdón, pain!

-¡AHHH IGUAL NO HUBIERA DESTACADO EN ESTE EPISODIOOOOOOO…!- Y desapareció en el infinito cielo.

-Pobre, hm-

-¡Itachi-Sempai lo salvare! ¡Jutsu de invocación!-

Y un gran pony rosado apareció frente a tobi. Este lo monto mientras comenzaba a volar con el pony, el cual mientras volaba expulsaba arcoíris por el trasero.

-¡Al infinito y más allaaaaaa!- Grito con el puño alzado mientras desaparecía en busca de su Sempai.

-Ok, eso fue raro…-

-Ni que lo digas deidara…- Concordó sasori, con todos los akatsukis asintiendo.

-Bueno, solo queda hacer eso- Dijo konan.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntaron todos, incluido Kisame.

-¡Pues que más, Kisame, mañana volverás a ser el mayor entrenador de peces del mundo!-

-…-

-He, konan no podemos, recuerda que tenemos que dominar el mundo…-

-¡¿Me estas desobedeciendo pain?!- Grito konan mientras pain se hacía una chiquito ante una gigante konan la cual expulsaba llamas por la boca.

-N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no...-

-Pues que bien. ¿Kisame?-

-¡SIIIIIIIII! ¡El legendario Kisame, volverá a la acción!- Grito el tiburón mientras sacaba un látigo y un disfraz formal de quien sabe de dónde vino.

-Fue dios…- Murmuro sasori mientras observaba a dios saludándolo en el cielo.

-¡Por jashin-sama, que ese dios no existe, solo jashin-sama!-

-¡Que te calles mierda!-

-¡Si konan-sama! T-T-

...

Era un día como todos, cuando en la aldea de la hoja se presentaría un espectáculo por lo que todo el mundo en la aldea estaba emocionado. Habían oído que el espectáculo había sido un éxito por todas las naciones elementales, ganando millones por lo bueno que eran…aunque todo fue solo una mentira de Kakuzu para ganar más dinero en las entradas.

En el estadio de los examines chunin había un gran escenario construido a la rápida por los miembros de akatsuki con un gran estanque lleno de agua en frente. En las gradas, la gente esperaba emocionada por el espectáculo.

-¡WOAAAAHHHH, SIIIIII, QUE EMPIECEEEEE!- Gritaba cierto rubio hiperactivo mientras agitaba una bandera con un dibujo de un pez payaso.

-No lo conozco…- Murmuro cierta pelirosa a su lado.

Finalmente pain salió de entre las persianas disfrazado con un traje de payaso, un bigote postizo y una nariz roja.

-(¿Por qué hacía yo esto?)- Miro hacia el cielo y en su imaginación apareció una konan con cola de lagartija aplastando los edificios de una ciudad mientras una gran llamarada de fuego salía por su boca -A ya me acorde…bueno. ¡Hola damas y caballeros…!-

-¡Y naruto!-

-¡Cállate idiota!- Escucho pain en las gradas.

-Cof…cof…bueno. Hoy no me complace presentarles a nuestra gran estrella de hoy. ¡Él es Nemo, el gran entrenador de peces!-

De las persianas salió Kisame con su traje y un bigote postizo para ocultar su identidad, con un gran salto y una voltereta en el aire aterrizo en uno de los bordes del estanque mientras todos en las gradas aplaudían.

-Cof…cof…- Tosió Kisame mientras leía unas notas –Itachi-san, yo siempre lo he ama…¡esperen ignoren eso!- Grito mientras todos callaban y detrás de la persianas los akatsukis chocaban sus palmas con su rostro –Ejem, bien…¡Hoy les presentareeeee, el salto de Nemo 2.0 en el aro!-

-¡Siiii!-

-¡Fabulosoooo!-

-¡Apestas!-

-¡Nemooo!-

-¡Bien!-

Kisame saco de su sombrero una gaviota y la lanzo a la pecera.

-Hay esa no era- Volvió a meter su mano y saco una pistola –no- una Xbox One –a la pecera- un poster de naruto –Tampoco- Sable Jedi –Pecera-

-¡No espera!- Sasori salió al escenario con una peluca de Michael Jackson y se lanzó al agua por el sable.

-¡Ahora sí!- Del sombrero salió un tiburón unas tres veces más grande que el mismo Kisame -¡Ahora lúcete Nemo 2.0!- Y lo lanzo a la pecera.

-¡Eso no es un pez payaso!- Grito naruto.

-¡Cállate la boca!- Grito Kisame lanzándole una bola pokemon encerrando a naruto en esta -¡Y al próximo que me interrumpa le pasara lo mismo!-

-Ya valimos verga- Murmuro kakashi.

-¡Ahhhh!-

-¡Kisame, sasori morirá, y si muere tendremos que pagar el funeral!- Exclamo con terror Kakuzu mientras abrazaba su dinero.

-¡Mierda! Solo deja que Nemo salte el aro y lo solucionare-

-¡Kisame!- Gritaron enojados los akatsukis.

-Bueno vale- Suspiro el tiburón, miro a la pecera y…- ¿Y sasori?-

Ahí fue cuando vio un bulto con figura humana en el estómago de Nemo 2.0.

-¡Mierda!-

-¡Kisaaaameeeee!-

-Ah pos ya entiendo porque a los de kiri no les gusto mi espectáculo…quizás debí haber vuelto con mi abuelita- Suspiro Kisame mientras le abría la gran vocota a Nemo 2.0 para sacar a sasori…

…

-…Y asi fue como paso todo-

-Hm. ¿y tú crees que me importa? Agradezco que pain-sama me haya mandado a volar-

-¡Ay no seas pesado!- Exclamo el tiburón mientras frotaba su mejilla con la del uchiha.

-¡Salete bicho!-

-¡Solo déjese querer, itachi-san!-

-¡Kisame! A la una…-

-¿Eh?-

-Dos…-

-¿I-itachi-san? ¡Usted no desea hacer esto, solo recuerde esa promesa bajo la luz de la luna!-

-¡Amaterasuuuuu!-

…

 _ **Y pos hasta aquí :V**_

 _ **La verdad me gustaría hacer más de lo que hago en un capitulo. Pero cuando se trata de humor solo mil palabras o poco mas me alcanzan, por alguna razón no soy muy creativo en este tema. Si soy una mierda :v**_

 _ **Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado un poco aunque sea. ¡Saludos lectores!**_


	3. Itachi

**_El tercer pendejo: Itachi._**

-¡NO ME PREOCUPO...!-

-...-

-¡EXPERTO SOY!-

-...-

-¡Y SOY UN TRIUNFADOR!-

-...-

-¡A DONDE QUIERA QUE VOY!-

-¡¿Pero que mierda?!- Gritaron los akatsukis mientras miraban a un borracho Itachi Uchiha cantar encima de la mesa...en calzoncillos.

-Defitivamente es él peor cumpleaños al que he asistido...- Dijo Sasori siendo apoyado por todos.

...

 _ **Horas Antes**_

...

Era un feliz día en la guarida de akatsuki, él sol brillaba, la aves cantaban, kakuzu contaba su dinero, tobi jugaba con su pony...en fin, un dia normal.

O eso se creía en akatsuki.

Todos los akatsukis detuvieron sus acciones al ver a un kisame volador estanparse contra la pared.

-Solo le di los buenos días...- Murmuró antes de caer inconsciente.

Los akatsukis lo miraron, y de un momento para otro todos se hayaban corriendo en pánico de un lado para otro.

-¡Es hoy!- Exclamo con horror Deidara.

-No puede ser, según mis calculos debía haber sido mañana- Decía sasori mienrras contaba con sus dedos.

-¡Nooooo la pared, la pared, ahora tendremos que pagar la pareeeed!- Lloraba kakuzu.

-Y esa solo fue la primera víctima- Hablo konan, causando que kakuzu llorara aún más.

Así es.

Una vez al año, él uchiha de los akatsukis parecía sufrir una especie de regla o embarazo masculino, nadie lograba detenerlo, incluso pain lo confrontó una vez y él líder fue completamente humillado.

Y lo peor de todo...

Es que nadie sabia porque.

-¡Tobi tiene miedo!-

-!Callare tobi, no ayudas a nadie!-

-P-pero deidara-sempai...¡Wuaaaah!-

-¡¿Ya vez lo que haces?!- Le grito hidan.

-¡No es mi culpa!-

-¡Por supuesto que si perra!-

-¡Ya baaasta!-

A la escena llegaba él líder de akatsuki. Pain avanzaba fríamente hacia sus integrantes mientras les dirigía una murada molesta.

-Líder, hoy es él día...-

-Lo se- Respondió con pesar él akatsuki líder -Pero les diré una cosa chicos-

-¿Que?- Preguntaron todos.

-Durantes los últimos años nos hemos conformado con ese uchiha, humillandonos por sabe que cosa, maltratandonos por cosas que no hemos hechos, ¡Despresiandonos por sus tontos problemas personales! Pero hoy no...hoy...nos defenderemos, lucharemos contra él poder de ese malvado ser y lo derrocaremos, ¡juntos como hermanos y hermanas de una misma organización!- Finalizo Pain con él puño en alto.

Los akatsukis aplaudieron mientras todos soltaban lágrimas de felicidad, y sasori blandía su sable de luz en lo alto de su cabeza afirmando que apoyaba sus palabras.

-Entonces, ¡¿Quien esta conmi...?!-

...

Los akatsukis regresaban de su guerra interna todos medio muertos, Hidan estaba decapitado y kakuzu estaba inconsciente por lo que konan con un ojo morado recorría a la vieja táctica del hilo y la aguja para coserlo.

Kisame, él estaba chupando él mango de su samehada mientras soltaba fuertes lágrimas.

El cuerpo de sasori estaba esparcido por todos lados y un deidara de cabello corto y quemado con pegamento intentaba pegarlo...sasori podría haberse arreglado solo, pero él pelirrojo mantenía su mirada perdida en una chatarra quemada en lo que alguna vez fue su sable de luz jedi.

Los zetsu lloraban la perdida de todo su invernadero, pain no se encontraba por que todos sus cuerpos se encontraban carbonizados y nagato del otro lado mantenía su mirada perdida en la nada mientras una nube negra llovía sobre él.

Y tobi...tobi simplemente había desaparecido.

-¿Y tobi?- Pregunto un deprimido deidara mientras le pegaba la ultima pieza al pelirrojo.

-No lo se...tal vez se murió. Habrá sido demasiado para él...- Se lamentaba la mujer de origami.

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡¿PORQUE DIOS, PORQUE PERMITISTE QUE TOBI MURIERA EN MANOS QUE NO FUERAN LAS MIAS, AAHJAJA!- Lloraba él artista.

-Dios no tiene la culpa...- Murmuro sasori mientras miraba como dios en él cielo negaba ante él poder del uchiha.

-¡¿Como mierda es posible?!- Grito hidan -¡Es como si un puto demonio se apoderara de su cuerpo una vez al año!-

-Si es que no es satanás...-

-Perdoname itachi-san, perdoname itachi-san, perdoname itachi-san...- Murmuraba kisame una y otra vez.

-Es imposible...estamos condenados a sufrir esta tortura. ¿Acaso este es él castigo por todos nuestros pecados? ¿Satanas nos ha maldecido?-

-No digas pendejadas Sasori-danna- Dijo deidara un poco mas calmado.

-¡No son pendejadas, es la realidad, tal vez a satanás no le gusto nuestra actitud por él mundo, tal vez no les gusta nuestros nombres, o la manera de hacer él amor!-

-¡¿Que mierda sasori?!-

-¡Sasori hijo de la gran puta tu te tirabas una muñeca!-

-Y ese es mi pecado...- Lloraba él pelirrojo mientras dios lo consolaba desde él cielo.

-Ya lo perdimos...-

...

 _ **En la habitación de itachi**_

 _ **...**_

-¿Tienes un 3?- Preguntaba un deprimido itachi a...¿otro deprimido itachi?

-No...-

-...-

-...-

-Odio mi vida, odio todo...-

-Por favor no nis hagas parecer tan emos que los lectores observan-

-¿que? ¿de que mierda hablas clon mal clonado?-

-nada...-

Puf...y desapareció.

Itachi comenzó a soltar lágrimas a diestra y siniestra mientras abrazaba un peluche de sasuke, emitiendo un insoportable pero insoportable sonido.

...

 _ **Fuera**_

...

-¡Ahhhhhh!-

-¡No, ya estamos en la fase dos, los gritos!- Exclamó Kisame.

-¡¿Que mierda?! ¡Nooo!- Grito kakuzu recién despertado.

-Los sintomas avanzan muy rápidos, si sigue ai no habrá akatsuki al amanecer- Vociferó konan.

-¡Estamos perdidos, jashin-sama, llevame a tu reino y salvame de esta maldita maldición de mierda!-

-No nos queda otra opción- Dijo konan con pintura y traje militar -Hora del plan B-

-¡¿Cual es él plan B?!- Gritaron todos.

-¡El que nos lleva al C, siganme muchachos!-

-¡A sus ordenes comandante Konan!-

...

 **Minutos después**

 **...**

 ** _Chisss chisss_**

-Kisame, reportándose comandante- Murmuro kisame fuera de la habitación de itachi.

[ _Al tanto, soldado]_

 _-_ ¿Permiso para meter _paquete?-_

[ _permiso concedido. Suerte, soldado. La necesitara]_

Kisame trago saliva, y abrío la puerta unos centímetros.

-(Al menos ya no grita...aunque eso significa que la tercera fase esta apunto de iniciar)- Pensó con temor.

Abrió la puerta y entró a cuatro patas.

Vi a itachi, de espaldas. Un aura negra lo rodeaba mientras a su alrededor habían mu has figuras de cuervos y sasukes.

-(Que miedo...itachi esta obsecionado con su hermano...)-

Kisame se acerco y tomo su hombro.

-I-itachi-san...-

-Kisame-

El aura negra exploto y kisame salio volando.

-¡Itachi, calmante, mira, dangos!- Grito kisame mientras sacaba una un plato con dangos de quien sabe donde.

-...-

Itachi le quito los dangos y se los comió de un bocado.

-¿Y...me dejaras ir?-

-...no-

-¡I-itachi-saaaan, piedad, piedaaaaad!-

...

Fuera de la habitación

...

Todos los akatsukis oían los gritos de agonía de kisame, y a todos se les fueron las ganas de seguir con él plan.

-Ok, estanis acabados...-

Dijo konan y todos concordaron.

-Hola chicos-

-¡¿Tobi?!-

-¡¿Creimos que habías muerto?!- Grito sasori.

-Ah no. Solo me teletransporte con mi kamui-

-Ah...-

-¡Tooobiiiiii, te extrañe! Deidara se pero a tobi.

-¡D-deidara-sempai! ¡¿Me extraño?! Siiiiiiiiii, tobi sabia que deidara-sempai lo quería!-

-¡Callate tobi, solo bromeaba-

-¡buahhh!-

-...-

-Bueno. Entonces ¿Que hacemos con itachi?- Preguntó konan, a los que todos menos tobi respondieron con negativas.

-¡Nada, es obvio que nos matara, solo escucha a kisame, quizas se lo esta comiendo, comiendo VIVO, hm!-

-T-T-

-Tobi sabe como detenerlo-

-¡¿Que?!-

-Tobi sabe que hoy es él cumpleaños de itachi-sempai, y si cada día se pone así en su cumpleaños tal vez solo quiero una fiesta de cumpleaños-

-¡¿Que?!-

-¡Tobi pendejo, ¿desde cuando sabes esto?!- Grito hidan.

-D-desde siempre...-

-¡Tobi, ¿y porque mierda no nos dijiste antes?! ¡Escucha a kisame, tal vez él...él...ahjaja!- Lloro deidara.

-¡To-tobi no quería hacer llorar a deidara, nadie me pregunto, tobi es un mal chico, buaaaaaah!-

-aunque si lo lo nsamos mejor tal vez tobi tenga razón...-

-¿que piensas konan?- Pregunto kakuzu.

-¡Facil, le haremos un cumpleaños al uchiha!-

-¡¿Queeeee?!-

Y así inicio, él ultimo plan.

 **-** Kisame, habla sasori. Distrae a itachi hasta que te de la señal-

- _AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-_

-Eso suena a distraer, bien hecho kisame- Dijo sasori al woki-toki.

...

 ** _Horas después_**

 ** _..._**

Habían pasado horas desde que él pobre kisame no paraba de gritar.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto pain.

-¡¿Lider esta vivo?!- Gritaron todos menos konan.

-¡Pues claro que si pendejos, soy inmoral!-

Hidan y kakuzu: 7-7

-Bien, ya todo listo- Konan dijo mirando tras él telón.

-¿Que ahí detrás?- Pregunto pain.

-Nuestra salvacion- Respondieron todos.

De un momento a otro, los gritos cesaron.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto hidan.

-Es como si muchas voces gritaran y luego...callaran- Dijo sasori con su traje jedi y nuevo sable de luz.

Todos los akatsukis caminaron en cámara lenta hacia la puerta, mientras una música épica de quien sabe donde sonaba en él ambiente.

-Es la hora, hm- Dijo deidara poniéndose unos lentes de sol.

-Todo acaba hoy- Dijo kakuzu mientras se colocaba un chaleco anti-balas.

-No se que mierda pasa aquí. Pero bueno- Dijo pain.

Konan tomó él pomo de la puerta, y la abrió de un empujón.

Todo esgaba destrozado, peluches de cuervos y sasukes tirados por todas partes.

Al final, un kisame maltratado se encontraba crucificado en medio de la habitación.

-¿kisame?- preguntaron.

-C-chicis...e-es...-

-¡Es una trampa!-

Sasori grito y corrió hacia la salida, pero antes de salir una figura oscura se interpuso.

Tenia un traje negro y la capucha le cubría el rostro. Sostenía algo en sus manos. Levanto la mirada y un sharingan tenebroso miraba a los akatsukis.

Sasori prendió su sable de luz.

Itachi hizo lo mismo, un sable de luz rojo le hacia frente al verde de sasori.

-¿Asi que este es mi destino?- Dijo sasori.

-¿Que carajo?- Susurro hidan.

-No se que mierda, pero es nuestra oportunidad- Dijo pain y todos salieron de la habitación.

-¡Por la repu...digo akatsuki!-

Ambos sables colisionaron y una feroz batalla comenzó.

 _PUM PUM PIM_

-¡Eras él elegido!- Grito sasori mientras peleaban -¡Debias destruir a los sith, no unirteles!-

-Estoy con konoha-

-¡Traidor, ellos son los malos!-

-¡Desde mi punto de vista, akatsuki lo es!-

...

 _ **Afuera**_

...

-No se que mierda sucedió dentro, pero es hora de abrir él telon- dijo deidara.

-¡Abran él telón!-

-¡Si, comandante konan!-

-¡¿Comandante, de que me perdí?!- Exclamo pain.

...

 _ **Dentro**_

 _ **...**_

-¡¿Tu nuevo imperio?! ¡Itachi, mi lealtad esta con akatsuki, él amanecer!-

-Si no estas conmigo. Eres mi enemigo-

Choque de sable.

[ _Sasori, ahora]_

Sasori dio un voltereta hacia atrás y corrió hacia donde tenían la sorpresa.

-¡Vuelve, Escoria akatsuki!-

Itachi le siguió.

El uchiha dio un salto y choque sables con sasori, que se encontraba ya frente al telón. Los dos aplicaron su máximo esfuerzo mientras trataban de alejar los sables del otro de si mismos.

-¡Itachi, detente, no tiene porque ser así!-

-¡No lo entiendes, no entenderias lo que tengo que hacer para detener la guerra de los clones...digo naciones!-

-¡Ahhhh, tiene demasiado poder, chicos ahora!-

De un momento a otro él telón se habrío mostrando una gran decoración y un pastel gigante de chocolate.

Ambos dejaron de forcejear.

-¡Muahhhhhhj, ¿porque? ¿porque le hicieron esto a mi guarida?!- Lloraba pain a un lado del pastel.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, itachi!-

-c-chicos...se acordaron-

-Claro. Jamas nos olvidaríamos de tu cumplaños...obvio, hm-

-BUAAAAAAAH- Itachi se puso a llorar.

-¡Ay por la mierda, suficiente con tobi y él líder!- Grito él jashinista.

-Bueno que esperamos...¡A celebrar!-

...

 _ **Una hora despué**_ s

...

-Ahora no se que es peor, si itachi con la regla o este...- Dijo kakuzu viendo bailar a itachi.

-Por cierto y...¿kisame? Hm-

-Mierda- Dijeron todos.

...

 **Estuve inspirado :v Byeeee...**


End file.
